disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Cleopatra
Walt Disney's ''Cleopatra ''is a 2011 3-D Animated film written by Dan Fogelman and directed by Byron Howard. It is the 52nd film in the Walt Disney Animated Classics Canon and is the second of threee Walt Disney 3-D Animated Princess Movies. It is based on the classic countlessy adapted last pharoah of Egypt: Cleopatra VII Philopator and features the voice talents of Catherine Zeta Jones as the primary protagonist princess: Cleopatra herself, Julia Roberts as Cleopatra's long lost mother Cleopatra V Philopator (Known as just V in the film) who is the antagonist of the film, Gerard Butler as the Prince Character Princve Antony a former prince who abandoned his kingdom upon Cleopatra's evil mother V invading it and killing his parents, he took up as a mere soldier assigned to her and Billy Crystal serves as the voice of Cleopatra's pet jaguar Kindred the sidekick of the film. Plot The film begins with an Egyptian Palace ebing invaded and a child prince being cast off to safety. The film then continues onto to show the invasion of this castle which made that prince boy an orphan brought up to be a soldier in Egypt was the work of a cold evil woman Pharoah solemnly known as V. V is believed to have been killed as she fakes her death and disappears leaving behind a young daughter Cleopatra and young son. The film continues onto show that V faked her death so as to over time achieve her overarching plan of being believed to be an undead god which is the cause for the constant floods emanated from the Nile River and Egyptian Plagues. Cleopatra and her brother's evil mother's plan works which then leads her to degreeing her daughter and son either marry each other which will bear with them the shame of incessity or be cast to the apparent demon which lies at the end of the Nile (the demon is later revealed to be a large swept up alligator who'se family was killed by Cleopatra's mother's evil men. From there the prince turned knight for Cleopatra and her brother saves her from her shame by taking her to the sanctuary of a painter named Caesar who hides for a great whilest her brother is stashed away with the slaves whom wihich saved the knight from their mother's invasion on their palace. Eventually however Cleopatra's brother is found by their mother and taken back for execution. Cleopatra leaves Caesur the Painter and heads on back to attempt to rescue him. She instead ends up ready also to be thrown into the flooding Nile which will lead them to the demon at the end of it. The Knight and former prince Antony steps in and the ultimate result sees Cleopatra and her brother's evil mother V falling into the Nile herself where she is swept down to the Nile Alligator which takes great pleasure in chomping down it's jaws of vengeance. The film from there ends with Cleopatra marrying Antony making him prince again and Cleopatra's brother along with talking jaguar sidekicks celebrating as Caesur throws them a Palace Wedding and Party. Cast *Catherine Zeta Jones as Cleopatra *Julia Roberts as V *Rhyon Brown as Ptolemy *Gerard Butler as Prince Antony *Peter Outerbridge as Caesur the Painter *Billy Crystal as Larmon the Jaguar *Greg Grunberg as Poti the Egyptian Talking Pot Songs #Broken Symphony by Catherine Zeta-Jones #Wondering What's In For You by Catherine Zeta-Jones, Billy Crystal and Peter Outerbridge #Death Note by Julia Roberts Category:Movies